Start all over
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: -la vida no es justa, pero aun asi es buena- solia decir mi padre. Lo único que deseaba era que no estuviera equivocado.  Will X Ronnie


Disclaimer: one-shot sin fines de lucro, nada me pertenece, todo es del asombroso Nicholas Sparks, excepto Will, claro.

Enjoy!

**Start all over.**

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, enfrentarme a Will allí, en el funeral de mi padre, era algo totalmente estúpido e innecesario. ¿Por qué lo hice entonces? No tengo la menor idea, intuición femenina supongo. Tenía el presentimiento de que, aunque tuviera todas las de perder, quizás, solo quizás, todo acabaría bien.

Fue él quien se acercó a mí después de todo. Recuerdo como me sentí al tenerlo a tan escasa distancia nuevamente, al poder contemplar sus ojos color cielo. Me sentí una niña que ve el sol por vez primera. Y aunque hacía solo 4 meses que se había marchado, ya había olvidado la contextura perfecta de su espalda, y el tono exacto de su color de cabello. Eso me molestó.

Empezó todo en una charla amistosa, sin compromisos, como dos viejos amigos que se distanciaron por una mudanza. Como buen caballero que siempre fue, mostró su tristeza respecto a la muerte de mi padre, se aseguró de que estuviera bien, no muy aturdida por ello y luego, finalmente, la conversación tomó un camino mas relajado. Me habló de la universidad a la que había entrado, de su peculiar compañero de habitación, del odioso profesor de química que lo acosaba, de una chica que se me parecía…yo escuchaba, en silencio, mostrándome distante, pero derritiéndome por dentro. Cuando llegó mi turno de hablar, lo encaré sin rodeos.

Le pedí que se disculpara conmigo de manera sincera, verdaderamente sincera, y que me dijera que me amaba, si es que aún lo hacía.

-¿De veras pretendes que haga esto? Es completamente absurdo.

-Bien, no lo hagas si no quieres, Will. Tan solo dilo si así lo sientes, di que me amas y que te arrepientes de no haber sido sincero conmigo o aléjate de mí y déjame en paz.

Will no dijo ni hizo nada, se quedó allí donde estaba, frente a mí, frente a la iglesia, quieto, con una expresión imperturbable grabada en el rostro.

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, él daría media vuelta y se marcharía, como lo había hecho meses atrás. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hiciera, que no se marchara. Deseé que me tomara entre sus brazos y me besara como solo él sabía, haciendo que olvidara al mundo que me rodeaba, el sufrimiento, la tristeza, el dolor.

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, escudriñando mi rostro, tratando de adivinar mis expresiones. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al igual que los labios.

Quise arrojarme a sus brazos y tuve que luchar fuertemente para no hacerlo. _No_; debía mostrar fortaleza, así sería mucho mas fácil soportar el momento en que diera la vuelta y se marchara, no podía mostrarme débil. Pero, ¿Cómo mostrarse fuerte luego de la muerte de mi padre y de la imprevista aparición de Will en su funeral?

Tomé aire y lo solté de manera brusca, impaciente por escucharlo decir algo. _–vamos Will, se que me amas, solo di que te arrepientes. Dilo, no te vayas, no me dejes, dilo Will, ¡maldita sea!-_ Pensé. Suspiré nuevamente.

Will pestañeó, una, dos veces, se aclaró la garganta y apenas darme tiempo de notarlo, me abrazó. Segundos más tarde comenzó a hablar:

-Lo siento Ronnie. Siento haber hecho todo al revés, siento no haber sido sincero contigo, ni con tu padre. No puedo poner en palabras lo arrepentido que estoy, ni lo mal que me siento. Demonios, Ronnie, sabes que no soy bueno para esto. Pero entiende, jamás he sido mas sincero de lo que estoy siendo ahora contigo. Perdóname.

-¿es eso todo lo que tienes para decir?

-No. Creo que me he olvidado de algo, lo mas importante quizás: te amo Verónica, mas que a nadie.

Ahora sí he terminado.

Fue imposible contener las lágrimas. Lloraba por todo: por mi padre, por lo grosera que había sido con mi madre, por Will. Por todo.

-¿Quién es ahora la que ha quedado muda eh?-dijo, ya con un tono burlón.

Sonreí contra su pecho y de manera automática, casi inconsciente, mis labios buscaron los suyos hasta que se encontraron y se fundieron en beso cargado de millones de emociones nunca antes sentidas.

Me sentía segura de nuevo, junto a Will nada malo podía sucederme.

…

Aló gente!

Después de unos 3 meses de no escribir, volví a sentarme frente al Word, de pronto inspirada. Ayer fui a la feria del libro y supongo que fue eso lo que me dio nuevos incentivos para escribir este one-shot.

No es el fic que mas me gusto pero bueno… es lo que salio de esta cabeza que esta últimamente escasa de imaginación. Se agradecen reviews siempre, ya lo saben!

Tanto si les gusto el fic o si no les gusto, pero no olviden: reviews constructivos, no dañiños.

No dejen de comentar! (:

Que tengan un buen dia,

Emily V. Howe


End file.
